JojoTeeVeeLore Wiki
Welcome to the JojoTeeVeeLore Wiki The Lore of the JojoTeeVee franchise. Behind The Scenes The man behind the show; the boy who wrote the lore, and the anti-gay who hates lorax the movie: Juwon Climaco. Juwon Climaco, or better known as 'Jojo.' is a Korean-Filipino entertainer, on a video platform called 'YouTube.' he runs a channel under the name of 'JojoTeeVee.' He first begun his YouTube career on April 14th with an upload named 'Intro.' this showcased the intro that would run for a while in the channel's lifetime. Following the 'Koreaboos.' video, which was presented as the channel's iconic video at the time. The Genesis In the beginning, there was nothing: until a sudden burst of energy ripped from the darkness and expanded. And it was at that moment the war for ultimate power had begun. This was called the 'Power Edge Expansion Era.' and the beings to spawn from this, were extremely powerful; with universe-busting abilities. From this, the infinite-realms had been birthed, yet empty, until Lord Habibi grew jealous of how powerful Oriental Hypebeast was and constructed a relic from the large power clusters that were left over when the expansion begun; this was able to steal one's 'power.' He used this on Oriental Hypebeast and stole a large amount essence from Oriental Hypebeast and wiped his memory. The essence from Oriental Hypebeast had separated from him; and Habibi was somehow unable to assimilate his essence, and instead; from the theft of Oriental's abilities being such a major event, Habibi the same amount of power stripped from him in reply, but still keeping hold of his memories. Oriental Hypebeast's and Lord Habibi's power was spread across the infinite realms in endless energy clusters; taking the form and name of 'edginess.' The edge from his power took forms of relics, minerals and was spread across the empty universes; it turned lifeless planets into havens of thriving life and societies. All living beings possess a fractured and extremely small piece of Oriental Hypebeast's power, but for millions of years a large portion of his power was left wandering the universes. Edginess 'edgy.' 'something or someone trying too hard to be cool, almost to a point where it's cringe worthy.' Edginess is the aura that surrounds all things in the universes, it makes up out of all the energies and elements; concentrated points of edginess are able to materialize due to extreme condensation; as the first examples of materialization begun, different elements began to pop up across the universe. Oxygen, hydrogen; hot, cold. All forms of physics were birthed from the early periods of edginess, before separating into smaller things such as minerals and organic objects. Edginess also resides and can be released by other methods; (e.g.) One can emit an aura of edginess if they maintain an 'edgy.' persona. Economy In renowned black markets across the universes, 'edgy' minerals and objects are used as trades and a base currency. 'Edge Mining.' had continuously increased among the last few hundred centuries, the act involved mining for minerals rich in edginess. 'Imperium Mineralium.' an inter-galactic mineral which is known to be one of the most edge-rich minerals of it's kind, is used as a main power source for edge powered technology; it's presence most frequent in Realm 001 - The Center of the Universe and ranging down less and less towards Realms 330 and 331. Aura An aura is the source of edginess that is present in every living being, an aura stretches out .5 meters or 1.6 ft from all sides. It's color depends mainly on one's personality; i.e 'Roger is generally short-tempered and angry.' In this case; 'Roger.' would maintain a red aura. One who is mostly happy will have a yellow aura; and so on, vice versa. Combat One is able to manipulate their aura to the extent of using it effectively in combat; the user, after training; trial and error they can perfect materializing their own aura and releasing it as a physical force. An edge aura is invisible to regular and non-gifted eyes, visually it would seem to cover around the head, the shoulders, arms and legs . Making it possible to use the aura as a shield against any possible attack, when an aura is materialized in it's physical form; it leaves out the vulnerability to break apart when a certain amount of stress against it opposes. In the JojoTeeVee universe wearing edge relics will give user heightened abilities whether it be = Category:Browse